<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bill &amp; Ted Save the World by CRob84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936780">Bill &amp; Ted Save the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRob84/pseuds/CRob84'>CRob84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRob84/pseuds/CRob84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had traveled throughout time to learn from the greatest musicians in the past and future; they had spent their lives practicing, working to put the different elements together. They just needed the right inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan &amp; Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bill &amp; Ted Save the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As of writing this, Bill &amp; Ted Face the Music has not come out yet and I have no idea how it ends. This is just my own fun speculation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was their last chance to fulfill their destiny. Thousands of people were in front of them, with cameras streaming them to the entire planet. This was their last chance to bring peace to the world.</p><p>They had traveled throughout time to learn from the greatest musicians in the past and future; they had spent their lives practicing, working to put the different elements together. They just needed the right inspiration.</p><p>"I would like to dedicate this next song to the most important person in my life." The singer turned to his bandmate. "Bill?"</p><p>"Yeah Ted?"</p><p>"This is for you."</p><p>Bill's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, you can't dedicate the song to me!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I'm dedicating it to you!"</p><p>Ted smiled. "Excellent."</p><p>They began to play. It wasn't a song they had ever played before. There had been no talking about it, no planning, they simply let out what was in their hearts. It was a love song.</p><p>It wasn't a slow, soft ballad. The rhythm beat with the intensity of new love, the melody had the adrenaline of a first kiss. The two lead guitars didn't just harmonize, they listened to each other, reacted and supported each other. They built each other up to become something more powerful than the sum of its parts.</p><p>The lyrics flowed, pulled from all the things they'd said to each other over the years that had stayed in their hearts, and all the things that had been left unsaid.</p><p>They played. Verse, chorus, verse, chorus, bridge. On and on. Finally they had nothing left. Every note had been played, every word had been sung. They had opened themselves up and let their hearts pour from the stage until there was nothing left.</p><p>No, not nothing. Ted looked at Bill, and Bill looked back at Ted. They had each other. Throughout the darkest and brightest times in history, to Hell and back, they'd always had each other.</p><p>They kissed, and the world cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>